Prequel to A Pirate's Revenge
by Goldenstream Kagamine
Summary: Well. I got sick. Then I got bored. This just kinda hit me out of no where. Rated T for abusing Chibis. And I guess you could call them OCs, but they're actually just random characters I came up with. But it's rated T for them too. And some 'Old English'. Enjoy !


DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN HETALIA! (I would probably screw it up if I did :D)

There was a loud crash and a yell, "YOU STUPID B****! I'M NEVER COMING BACK!" Matthew whimpered while his big brother hugged him tighter, "It's okay Mattie. We just need to wait a bit 'till we come back out. Mother and Father will calm down soon and everything will go back to normal. We'll be fine." Alfred whispered, trying to convince himself as much as he trying to convince his terrified little brother. There was another crash and French curse words were yelled. The two small children scooted farther back into the corner of the bed they were hiding under, huddling close together. There were loud footsteps crashing up the stairs, coming closer to the room they were in. The footsteps continued past their door, "WHERE ARE YOU, YOU STUPID BRATS?!" they heard their mother yell, "YOU CANT HIDE FROM ME!" Both children stayed perfectly still, too scared to move a single muscle. Their mother continued her drunken rant as she stomped around the small house, seemingly getting angrier by the minute. She stomped into the room, yelling threats as she searched for them. The children were trembling in terror, fighting back tears as she stopped in front of the bed, bending down to look under the bed.

Both children froze, holding their breaths. Their mother's eyes searched under the bed, quickly spotting the trembling children. She grinned, "Found you~!" She sang, grabbing the front of her children's shirts, dragging the now crying boys out from under the bed. She had an evil glint in her eyes as she pulled them out of the room, down the hallway, and into a small, dimly lit room. She threw her kids against an already blood stained wall while she locked the door. Alfred and Matthew huddled close together, crying as their mother to cast her foggy gaze on the children, grinning as she walked over to them, putting her hands under their chins, forcing them to look up at her. "You two are pathetic. Truly pathetic." She said, slapping them both. She let of them, turning and walking to the other side of the room, grabbing a leather strap off of a hook on a wall. She went back over to her sobbing children, her mouth in a hard line. She glared at them, pulling Matthew to his feet. She smirked, spinning him around to face the wall, raising the strap and bringing it down onto his back, receiving a loud cry of pain as she hit him again. "I WISH I NEVER HAD YOU! YOU TWO ARE THE BIGGEST MISTAKE I EVER MADE! WHY CANT YOU B******* JUST DIE AND LEAVE YOUR FATHER AND I IN PEACE?!" She yelled, continued belting her youngest son for about a minute before Alfred worked up enough courage to yell a shaky "S-Stop hitting h-him!" Their mother slowly turned to face him. "P-Please?" he added, voice barely above a whimper. Their mother's drunken gaze hardened, "Alright _Alfie_" she said, practically spitting his brother's nickname for him. "I'll hit you instead than." She spun him around to face the wall, hitting again and again until there a loud call of; "BELLA! BABY! IM HOME, AND IM SORRY!" Their mother lit up like a Christmas tree, dropping the leather strap and running out of the room and down the stairs. Alfred and Matthew lay on the floor crying for a few minutes before Alfred shakily got up, going over to his little brother. "Mattie. Come we're gunna go get some food." He said, taking Matthew's hand and pulling him up. They quietly make their way over to the door, poking their heads and looking both ways in unison. "C-Coast is clear." Matthew whispered, Alfred nodded. "Advance towards target." He whispers, leading the way as they snuck down the hall. Alfred peaked into their parent's room and made a strange face. "What?" Matthew whispered, stepping forwards to look in. "No!" Alfred whisper-yelled, quickly putting a hand over his brother's eyes, pulling him back. Matthew let out a small squeak. Alfred patted his head, "Sorry Mattie. But your too young." he says before they resumed sneaking down the stairs and to the door, where they silent slipped on their pathetic excuses of coats and shoes. Alfred opened the door, and they snuck out, shutting the door behind themselves. They turned around and Matthew's eyes lit up, "Snow!" he cried before face planting the ground. Alfred sighed as his brother rolled around on the ground. "Come onnnnnnnn." He whined, starting to walk the path that led to town. Matthew scrambled to his feet, running to catch up with his big brother, tripping over a rock and accidently tackling him. "Mattieeeeee!" he screeched. Matthew scrambled up, "S-Sorry!" he squeaked. Alfred got up, "No prob- I mean, YOU WILL PAY FOR THIS YOU VILLIAN!" He yelled, faking an evil laugh before chasing after Matthew, who had already started running down the path.

They ran all the way into town and docks before Alfred tackled Matthew. "MWAHAHAHA! Prepare to be avenged in the name of the thirteen colonies!" he shouted, pinning his squirming brother down in the snow. They both started giggling and Alfred got off of Matthew. "Sorry Mattie. Let's go get food now." He said, helping him up. They ran over and sat on the snowy ground. Soon, a pretty lady with a light blue dress and blonde shoulder length hair walked by. Alfred nodded toward her and Matthew followed his gaze to the woman and got up, following Alfred over to her. Matthew gently tugged on her dress. The lady looked down, he two small children looked at her, doing their best puppy eyes. "We're sorry to bother you Ma'am…" Matthew said, blinking up at her. "But do you have anything to eat?" he finished. "We're really hungry…" Alfred added, looking at the ground. The lady squealed at the pure and utter cuteness of the two little boys. "Awwwwww~! Your so cute~! Of course I'll give you something to eat, you poor dears!" She said, smiling down at the bruised children in front of her. They looked up at her, wide eyed. "Really?" Alfred asked, The woman nodded, her blonde hair bouncing around her shoulders. "Thank you so, so much Ma'am!" Matthew exclaimed happily. The lady laughed, "No problem! But you should probably know that I'm not a woman." Both children gasped, "W-We're so, so, so, sorry!" Alfred exclaimed. The… Man… laughed again. "It's quite alright mon petit chous', Non?" There was an awkward silence. "Well, you two stay right here. I'll bring you some food in a minute." He told them, turning and prancing off down the street. Alfred and Matthew stood in shock/confusion. "… That's a guy?" Alfred asked, still very confused. "Yes. It was." Came an accented voice from behind them. Both children jumped out of their skins, turning around to face the speaker. The green eyed man chuckled. "It's alright lads. I'm not going to flog you or anything." He said with an awkward smile. "My name is Arthur. That was my… acquaintance… Francis. I apologize for the confusion. He's very flamboyant. The damned bloody frog…" he trailed off before shaking his head and looking back at the children. "So. Who are you?" Arthur asked them. "I'm Alfred, and I'm a Hero~!" Alfred cried out happily, doing the hero pose. "I-I'm Matthew, and… um… yeah. I'm Matthew." Matthew said awkwardly. Arthur chuckled, "Well, it's nice to meet you, Alfred, Matthew." He said, nodding to them. Alfred beamed, practically sparkling. Just as Arthur was ask them another question when Francis showed back up with two steaming croissant rolls. "Here you are, mon petit garҫons~!" he sang, handing each child a roll. "Thank you!" They say in unison, grinning. Francis smiled, "Not a problem, enjoy~!" he said, sparkling. Arthur rolled his eyes, "I need to talk to you." He said, dragging off by the arm. "Stay right here!" he called over his shoulder to the children. Both blinked in confusion before turning their attention back to the warm, buttery bread they had in their hands. They licked their lips, walking a few feet over to a bench, where they sat and began happily nibbling on the croissants, savoring every bite.

They had just finished when they heard an all too familiar screech, "ALFRED! MATTHEW!" Both boys froze in terror, and they scrambled to their feet, trying to get away. Sadly, it was much too late for them to escape. They both cried out in pain as a fistful of hair were yanked, pulling them backwards onto the bench. Their father walked in front of them while their mother kept a tight grip on their hair. "And just what do you think you're doing loves?" he asked in a sticky sweet tone as he knelt down to eye level with the children. Both of his children avoided eye contact, trembling in terror. "Well?" Their father asked. After a few moments he snapped, "RESPOND WHEN I ASK YOU SOMETHING, YOU UNGRATFUL LITTLE B*******!" he yelled, slapping both of the children. Alfred flinched and Matthew yelped. Their father looked like he was to explode. "If you cooperate now, I will not hurt you as badly. So, unless either of you want to get you're a** whipped I would recommend you speak up." He growled through clenched teeth. "W-We were j-just …" Matthew whimpered. "Getting something to eat…" Alfred said nervously. Their father's eye twitched. "And why were you doing that? You _know _you aren't supposed to have food until tomorrow evening." He growled, grinning as both children shrunk back, trembling in fright, "ANWSER ME!" he yelled, slapping them again. "W-We're sorry!" Matthew wailed, bursting into tears. Their father laughed, "You will be." He growled, taking a coiled whip off of his belt loop, uncoiling it and grinning as he looked back at the children, raising the whip. Their mother stood them up on the bench, turning them around and forcing them to their knees. Matthew sobbed and Alfred closed his eyes, bracing himself for the stinging pain to come. After a moment of nothing, he opened his eyes. In front of his eyes, his mother was being held by Francis, a knife to her throat. He gasped and turned around. A similar scene was in front of him; his father was held back by Arthur, who looked ticked. "And just do you two wankers think you're doing hurting these two sweet little children?" Arthur asked, his tone cold. "We're their parents, you dumb***." Their father growled, "And they're anything but sweet. They're just two little demon b*******." Francis let out a low growl, and Arthur got a murderous look in his eyes. "What type of parents whip their young children for absolutely no reason?" He asked, glaring. Their scoffed, "It isn't for no reason, the little brats ran away from the house to come here to beg people for food. We have quite a good reason to be whipping our pathetic children. And who are you too tell us how to parent our children?!" She asked, glaring back at Arthur. "I'm sure you know who I am. I mean, who hasn't heard of the bloody world famous Captain Kirkland?" Arthur said, smirking as the woman's eyes practically popped out of her head. "You aren't Captain Kirkland. Don't even try to lie to us! Why would a notoriously violent and merciless Captain care about two bratty little kids?!" Their father said with a sneer. Arthur simply laughed. "You're a b******." He said, hitting the man in the head with the hilt of his sword. "And you're a b****." Francis said, repeating the action with their mother. "Alright." Arthur said, putting his away and turning to the children, who huddled together on the bench, tear stains still on their cheeks. "Now that they're taken care of, how about we decide if you're coming with us or not?" He asks, smiling brightly at the still frightened children. "And make it quick, if you please. The ship is supposed to leave in a few minutes." Francis added. Alfred looked up at Arthur, "Are you really Captain Kirkland, Arthur?" he asked in awe. Arthur chuckled, "Yes. I am." He said with a grin. "Cool! Mattie we get to live with a pirate! ON A PIRATE SHIP!" Alfred yelled, grinning and poking his brother repeatedly. "Do we get to have epic pirate battles and wear cool hats and lots of gold chains and eye-patches and not shower?!" He asks excitedly, bouncing around on the bench. "NON!" Francis said quickly. "What he means." Arthur said, shooting Francis a weird look, "Is that no, you can't have 'epic pirate battles'. But you can wear cool hats, gold chains, eye-patches, and not shower all you want. But battles are too dangerous." He finishes, "Aww…" Alfred whined, pouting. "Arthur. The ship is going to leave soon. We need to get going." Francis said, eyeing the ship. Arthur sighed, "I guess you're right Frog. Now boys, are you sure you want to come with us?" he asks, looking at the children. "YEAH!" Alfred yelled, fist pumping. "I-I guess so…" Matthew said, looking at his parents unconscious bodies. "Are they going to be alright?" He asks, looking up at Arthur and Francis, worry shining in his lilac eyes. They looked confused for a moment, "Yes… They will…" Arthur said after a moment. "Okay…" Matthew said quietly. "Okay!" Francis said, clapping his hands together, "Now that that's settled, Allons-y~!" he cried happily, picking Matthew up and racing off towards the ship. Arthur sighed and picked Alfred up, running after his acquaintance. "Arthur?" Alfred asked after a few moments of running. "Yes?" Arthur responds, trying to catch up with Francis. "If you're taking care of me and Mattie now…" Alfred starts shyly, "…Can I call you dad?" he finishes, his voice barely audible. Arthur almost had a heart attack right there. "Y-Yes, if you want to" He managed to say, using his free hand to ruffle the little boy's hair. "And It's Mattie and I, not 'Me and Mattie'."

~~~~~~~~~END~~~~~~~~~


End file.
